Some of the main research objectives are: 1. to determine the mechanism of metabolic activation mediated by the catecholamine alpha receptor. Is there a specific 2nd messenger? What is the role of Ca? 2. To determine directly whether phosphodiesterase activation by insulin is due to phosphorylation of the enzyme. What is the kinase and how is it activated by the hormone? 3. Purification and characterization of hapatic glycogen synthetase. What is the role of cyclic AMP-dependent and independent kinases in control of its activity? 4. Continued to study cAMP-dependent protein kinase particularly role of membrane bound enzyme. 5. What is the nature and physiological role of cGMP dependent protein kinase? 6. Purified protein phosphatase(s) will be characterized using well characterized substrates. Is there metabolic control exerted on the phosphatase? 7. What is the chemical nature and physiological role of the sea urchin egg factor which raises sperm levels of cAMP? 8. Mechanisms controlling glucose and beta hydroxybutyrate transport will be studied. 9. Phosphodiesterases and their control will be studied. 10. cAMP-dependent phosphorylation of pyruvate kinase and fructosebisphosphatase in vivo and in vitro will be examined. 11. The application of electron paramagnetic resonance and saturation transfer techniques will be made to fatty acid transport and membrane characterization. 12. The role of prostaglandins, Ca, and the mitochondria in platelet function.